


flower fields and fencing

by washingmachineheart



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, Fluff, Knights and Princesses, can u tell even i got sick of the comphet, just giving lesbians some content, they/them pronouns for ying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/washingmachineheart/pseuds/washingmachineheart
Summary: Yaya wants Ying to teach her how to fence. Ying tries to teach Yaya how to fence.
Relationships: Yaya/Ying, Yayi, Ying/Yaya
Kudos: 5





	flower fields and fencing

In all their years of knighthood Ying hadn’t imagined the princess, of all people, would be drawing a sword. 

Granted, it’s not a  _ sword  _ sword. It’s a fencing sword used for practice, and the anatomy is laid wooden. Mostly used by beginners. Ying can fondly remember when their own small hands held one, which had ignited their ambition towards knighthood in the first place.

The princess stumbles a little, the weight of the sword tipping her own and causing her to take a slight misstep. The green blades of grass beneath her feet flattened, flowers in her vicinity cowering in fear of being stepped on. It was the princess’s idea for Ying to show her the basics of fencing in the flower field, where they could at least be away from people and authority. 

But they can’t help but chuckle in spite of it - the usually composed princess not being herself for one second was jarring. “Need some help there, Princess?” 

“Oh no, I’m alright, thank you,” Princess Yaya babbles, despite clearly struggling with the old thing. She eventually finds a point of standing and balance, gripping its pommel tightly onto her palms. Her fair skin seemed to have evaded her, displaying her desperation with her knuckles turning viciously red. 

Not to mention the pale pink dress getting in her way, her equally light scarf threatening to slip off her shoulder. If anything they felt more concerned about her material woes more than anything. The dress was a simple and plain dress at first glance, but if you looked closely you’d know it was sewn from the finest silks in the country. Nothing less to be expected from a royal. An intricate design of what looked like a garden in heaven embroidered on the scarf adorned on her head. Nothing she was wearing was cheap in the slightest. 

“We don’t have to do this,” they trill, just to get her a little riled up. And it works, seeing the fire already flickering behind the princess’s eyes and her cheeks turning as equally red. She loved a good challenge, and she could not resist it. 

“But I want to!” She exclaims. Yaya straightens herself up, shaking her head a little as if to display stretching her neck muscles. 

“There’s no way Mother would let me do this if I asked her. Which is why you have to help me.” She swings the sword slightly, still thrown off by its weight. 

“Ah. So the princess evades the queen in patriarchal rules then?” 

“Something like that!” Yaya laughs. 

“Well. Not in the only-boys-do-the-fighting retrospect,” she suddenly says, as if she’s only realised Ying isn’t actually a man. “It’s just she’d rather I didn’t mess about. She always says I don’t need to learn how to fight. She’d rather I hone my.. Intellectual abilities, for a lack of better word.” 

“With all due respect, she’s not entirely wrong, your highness,” Ying says, getting on one knee and bowing. Though they know they don’t have to, given the two of them were already friends and Yaya insisted formalities weren’t necessary. Formalities became less honorific and more in jest the longer the two of them spent time with each other.

“Besides, it’s what I’m here for, right?” 

“Well… yes. But I don’t want to be so dependent on you and the other knights all the time. I want to protect myself if I need to.” 

“The highness craves power. I must say that is extremely endearing,” Ying teased, reaching out for the princess’s palm, and freeing one from gripping the sword. Playfully planting their lips onto the pale skin, soft upon impact. 

Yaya already had a scrunched up face at ‘milady’. “Oh,  _ please _ get up. You look like you’re trying to court me.” 

Ying grinned mischievously, their own brown eyes sparkling behind their blue glasses. “Only if I serenaded you, rose in hand. Would you like that, your highness?”

The princess immediately turned red at the word ‘serenade’. “Don’t.” 

“You’re lucky my skills lie in swordsmanship and not singing, milady.” 

“Come  _ on _ ,” Yaya exclaimed, freeing her hand from theirs and wagging the wooden weapon. “Teach me how to use this.” 

“Alright, alright. Don’t get your scarf in a twist.” Ying got themself up to standing, and drew their own sword from their belt. 

“But for what it’s worth,” Ying said, sheathing the silver into the sunlight. A reflection of the flower field displayed itself, coating it in greens, yellows and blues. “You’d be an amazing leader. Your intelligence is unparalleled.” 

“Shut up. This isn’t going to make me go easy on you.” 

Ying laughed. “I’m teaching  _ you! _ ” 

The princess is already in an awkward stance, a little too excited to begin their informal training. Feet hip width apart, fanning her dress out into the open. The wooden epee replica in both hands and her elbows facing her chest, a common first-wielders’ instinct. 

“I can’t teach you everything though,” Ying says, to ease her expectations. Just in case she expected a masterclass. Though Ying themself were a fairly redeemed specialist they felt they weren’t exactly equipped to pass down knowledge effectively. 

“I’ll take what I can get, Ying,” Yaya says, as a matter-of-factly. Almost resigned to her fate, and any ounce of learning something remotely exciting like swordsmanship was already sufficient. 

“First of all, Your Highness, we’re going to have to do something about your stance.” Immediately there is questioning in her eyes, and she starts to examine herself and her surroundings. 

“En garde,” Ying says, and all of a sudden they are met with an immediate thrust from the royal, flinging the sword forward. Once more her body follows suit, but she stops herself from tripping entirely. 

“No,” the knight chuckles, to which Yaya blushed in embarrassment. “You’ve frequented our events. Thank you for that. But no, that’s not what en garde means.” 

“When the referee says en garde,” they start, “you get into a position that looks something like this.” Ying got their knees slightly bent, right foot facing forward with the sword in the same direction. Their knees were also right over their toes, ready and cautious. 

The princess’s own brown eyes were following them carefully, almost examining every nook and cranny of this common gesture. Though Ying had to admit with the dress they couldn’t really be a proper judge for her stance.  _ Perhaps they should have gotten her to change properly.  _

“Alright,” Yaya said, after getting into her own version of en garde. “What happens next?” 

“I know you want to attack me, but patience yields focus, milady.” Ying couldn’t help but slip in another tease in there, which only ignited her eyes even more. 

“To go forward,” Ying started, readying themself, “you’re going to have to lead with your dominant leg.” And for them it was their right, and they led a stride forward with it, edging closer to the princess in front of them. She only blinked in awe, taking all the information in. 

“And this is the fun part - when I come closer to you, you have to retreat to get yourself out from me attacking you.” Her face lit up, and she tightened her grip on the weapon. Yaya seemed to be extremely vulnerable right now, completely ready to do anything they would tell her. 

They took a step back, to provide an opportunity. “You wanna try?” 

She nodded enthusiastically, and Ying smirked. 

“I won’t attack you first. But try retreating on your own, moving your back foot first and then your front foot.” 

“I want to start from the top.” 

Ying raised an eyebrow. “You just want an excuse for me to say en garde, don’t you.” 

Yaya grinned sheepishly. “Absolutely.” 

The knight exhaled, though less in exasperation and more in  _ she is extremely full of it. What a dork.  _ “Okay. Straighten up.” 

She complied, her spine going back up vertebrae by vertebrae. “En garde.” 

The pink cloth that concealed her feet as she made her knees soft, placing her left foot forward.  _ Huh. I had no idea she was left-handed,  _ Ying thought as she positioned herself fairly nicely. For someone on their first day, anyway. 

Ying positioned themself as well as she did, wielding their own sword. Immediately they took another stride forward, to which Yaya quickly reacted and retreated backward. Her back heel moving first, and evading their step. 

Which Ying had to admit, impressed them. “Not bad!” 

The princess grinned, in obvious satisfaction. “You think so?” 

“Don’t get too cocky yet, your highness.” Ying reminded, and Yaya rolled her eyes in jest as if to say  _ shut up.  _

“Now comes the part you’ve been dying for - the lunge.” The knight readied themself in another en garde position, heightening the princess’s attention. 

“Start with your front foot,” Ying carefully instructed, and they simultaneously took a step forward, as did she. There was excitement in her cheeks, flushed as pink as her scarf and dress.  _ She’s beginning to look like someone’s put a match to her _ , Ying couldn’t help but think.  _ How adorable. _

Ying decided they’d take her by surprise. 

Their foot immediately took a large stride forward, hand lifting itself carefully to gently graze the princess’s shoulder for safety…. 

…. When suddenly, she did the same. 

Her stance was a lot more flowy than Ying’s as she took her own leap forward, almost delicate. The two found themselves with their faces close to each other, both swords on their shoulders. Like they both had the exact same idea, eager to attack but with enough sense to know to be safe. 

The princess broke into a wild grin, obviously proud of herself. 

Ying raised an eyebrow. “How did you know I was going to do that?” 

“Instincts, knight,” this time it was Yaya’s turn to tease, which Ying smirked. 

Ying retracted their sword, and went back into a neutral standing position. “I suppose you don’t need my help anymore,” they sighed. “But good job.” 

“Okay, fine! I read a book about fencing beforehand,” Yaya admitted, though she needn’t tell them that. Yaya was too ahead of her own time for Ying not to expect something like that from her. 

Ying decided now would be a good time for more teasing. “Oh, well. The princess underestimates me. A tragedy,” they tutted, to which the princess blew a raspberry. 

“Goodness! Even if I  _ did _ know it, how would I put it into practice? I did need your help, really,” Yaya insisted, throwing the epee down on the floor and tugging Ying’s bare arm. They only really bothered with a simple tunic and pants for the day. An entire armour for an amateur training session seemed a bit much, and the sun was shining. 

Ying laughed, not being able to resist her anymore. “And goodness  _ me,  _ I was just joking. You’re terribly absurd, your highness.” 

“ _ Ooooh _ . But please, knight. I promise I don’t underestimate you, honest.” Yaya was placing her head on Ying’s skinny shoulder now, 

Ying wasn’t personally affected by anything at all, truthfully. But it was a little endearing to know the princess thought of them that way. Knights weren’t exactly a respected class. At least, not in this kingdom. They just did their jobs. 

So to be appreciated… it was nice. A very nice feeling, actually. Once in a while, anyway.

And she was calling them  _ knight.  _ Which made them feel somewhat mushy on the inside, even though honorifics were meant to be just silly quips and fun. 

“Oh, stop it you silly goose. I’m joking,” Ying chortled. 

All of a sudden the princess leaped at them, pulling them both down onto the field and amongst the flowers. This act took the knight by surprise, for once leaving them stunned.

For a moment they were both still, the princess’s face still buried in their shoulder and Ying’s glasses reflecting the rays of natural light. A gust of wind blew, signifying the sun was now the evening’s property. 

Yaya lifted herself up, propping herself with her arms. Allowing her face in full view in front of theirs. Ying sighed, and smiled. Mostly to themself, because it was a little ludicrous how much they liked being around the princess despite having so much difference in their lifestyles. They could feel their heartbeat in their ears, pumping with unadulterated joy. 

And they were sure there was a small smile creeping up on the princess’s lovely red lips too. 

Ying brought their face closer, but slowly. They wanted to present an opportunity, a chance to push them away. Just in case this was something she didn’t want, and that she could push them away if she was uncomfortable. And they could shrug it off, and neither of them would talk about this thereafter. 

But she didn’t do any of that. She simply waited, and when their faces were millimetres apart she herself advanced forward, and placed her lips softly onto theirs. Pursing ever so slightly, but they were soft and  _ divine.  _ Ying knew she’d leave a smear on their own dry ones, but that was a worry for their tunic sleeve to think about. 

It was a light kiss, but one full of everything that words couldn’t speak for them. 

The princess grinned sheepishly. “You’re beautiful, knight.” 

“You’re quite the gorgeous one yourself, your highness.” 

The wind was starting to pick up, rustling the grass and causing dandelions to take flight. The both of them were suddenly cautious of the clouds in the sky, moving as slowly as time would let it. The sun, less harsh with the rays gently touching their faces giving both of them an earthly glow. 

For a while they just lay there, in the midst of the flowers. With no one else to watch, only the skies and the sun above. 

The princess placed their palm above the knights, who curled their fingers upon the delicate touch. 

“Let’s stay like this,” Yaya said, the rest of the sentence seemingly missing a word. 

“Let’s,” Ying said. 

And that’s exactly what they did. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> very minimal research was done to make this fic so if there r any pro fencers reading pls dont kill mi 


End file.
